


Dean is What?

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in a bad mood and Cas tries to cheer him up but he doesnt know how, so he goes to Sam for advice, and Sam tells him that Dean is ticklish…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is What?

Dean Winchester was not often one to be in a great mood. And today was nothing special. He moped around Bobby’s, bottle in hand, like he had nothing to live for. None of the others knew what was bothering him; it could be something as bad as the weight on his shoulders tearing him down or simple as the house being out of pie.

Cas hated to see the hunter this way. He would give practically anything to see Dean smile. He wished he could take away whatever it was that was upsetting Dean.

Cas stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Dean empty another beer down his throat on the couch. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t think of anything to make Dean happy.

The angel ran through his memories, trying to find a suitable way to improve the hunter’s mood. There wasn’t really anything to make a joke about. And he didn’t exactly know how to be funny. Dean usually just laughed at random comments, Cas didn’t know how to determine what was funny or what wasn’t. So that was out.

Cas finally grew fed up with seeing Dean in such a bad mood and decided to consult the younger Winchester for advice. Sam would know what to do. He knew his brother well.

…

Sam jumped when Cas appeared next to the table he’d been sitting at using his laptop. “Cas- hey what’s wrong?” He noticed the concerned look on Castiel’s face.

"Dean is unhappy."

"Yeah.. I’ve noticed. He’s probably just frustrated that we don’t have any leads right now. He’ll be alright." Sam reassured him.

"How soon?"

"Uh- I don’t know.. It depends.." Sam was a little concerned with how demanding the angel’s tone came across.

"How do I make him happy now? I don’t like him being upset." Cas was determined to find a solution.

Sam pondered it for a moment, “Well… Things that make Dean happy… His car, pie, classic rock, finally killing a monster, I don’t know.. Whenever he got upset like this when we were kids I used to just tickle him.” Sam let out a small chuckle at the end of his statement.

“‘Tickle’ him?” Cas repeated, tilting his head to the side, intrigued. 

"He’ll probably kill me for mentioning it, but yeah, Dean’s really ticklish. Especially under his arms." Sam laughed as Castiel looked at him seeming utterly confused, and thus went it turned in to a strange discussion of Sam explaining what tickling was to the angel.

"So if I tickle him…he won’t be upset anymore?" Cas asked hopefully.

"Well I can’t say he won’t get a bit upset that you know he’s ticklish…and he’ll probably yell at you to stop, but I promise it will put him in a better mood by the time you’re through." Sam smiled, patting Castiel’s shoulder.

"Thank you for your assistance Sam." Cas gave him a nod of the head before disappearing once again.

…

The angel found Dean sitting on the edge of his bed glaring into space. He had removed his jacket, leaving him in just his black t-shirt and jeans. He looked up when he sensed Cas had entered the room, but he didn’t speak, neither did for a long moment.

Cas broke the silence. “Dean… What’s had you so upset?”

"Nothing. I’m fine."

"Dean.. I want you to talk to me. You trust me, do you not?" Cas thought maybe he could get Dean to talk, to vent his feelings and thereby feel better; Cas just wanted to help.

"I do- I just- I told you …I’m fine." Dean didn’t even try to sound convincing.

"Dean… Talk to me or I’ll have to resort to other methods to make you happy." Cas warned him.

"Like w-what?" Dean was trying to sound sarcastic but he couldn’t fight the stutter and nervousness in how the words came out, mind going straight to the gutter. He didn’t think Cas would…he didn’t think Cas even had feelings for him.

"Dean if you are going to refuse to talk to me…" Cas moved closer, "I’ll tickle you."

Dean’s face flushed. “W-wha-what?” He stuttered, taken off guard, “H-how did- who told you- …Sam. He’s fucking dead.” Dean was nervous, knowing that the angel was a lot stronger than him. 

Dean barely had time to think before Cas was pushing him back against the bed, pinning the hunter beneath him and running a finger across his stomach. Dean tensed up, “No- wait-” he couldn’t believe this was happening. “Cut it out! I’m-I’m not some girl!”

The last time he’d been tickled was when he was a teenager and his brother had just hit a growth spurt, making him strong enough to pin the older Winchester down; it had happened a few times through his childhood, but it never lasted long, as Dean would always find a way to wiggle his way out of situations like these.

This time, however, he didn’t seem to be having much luck. Cas looked very curious as he let his fingers splay over Dean’s sides. He had no idea of the intensity of how the hunter would react. He couldn’t help but almost smile as Dean struggled desperately to suppress laughter, tremors pulsing through his body.

"No- Cas stop!" Dean gasped as the angel’s fingers picked up speed. He was close to cracking. A smile fought it’s way to his lips, previous worries being forgotten and replaced by the ticklish sensations coursing through him. Cas managed to position himself so he was straddling Dean, pulling his arms up over his head. The older Winchester’s heart rate quickened.

"No no nonono- stop- don’t- that’s enough- stop it!"

Cas felt a pang of guilt from disobeying Dean’s pleas to stop, but Sam had warned him of this, and told him he would have to get through it. Cas stopped stalling and used his free hand to draw circles under Dean’s arms. The hunter’s body jolted underneath Cas, desperately fighting the urge to laugh. His efforts were futile; it wasn’t long before laughter began to pour out of him.

Cas found himself staring at Dean, as usual, trying to take in every ounce of the moment. The way Dean threw his head back when he laughed. The lines that appeared around his eyes when he screwed them shut. The melodious sound of his laughter. The way his body squirmed in a hopeless attempt to end the sensation caused by Castiel’s fingers under his arms. The way Dean smiled when he was really laughing hard. He could barely breathe.

It wasn’t long before Cas found the sound of laughter to be infectious, and felt a smile form on his own lips. He used both hands, running them all over Dean’s ribs and sides, digging in to or swiping swiftly across his stomach, occasionally pausing to tease or circle his navel, tweaking his sides and hips, and sometimes even wiggling their way under his arms again. Dean was too weakened from laughter to fight back anymore.

"Cahahahahahas! Cas stahahahahhop- plehehease!"

It was so strange for the angel to hear Dean begging. Cas used one hand to squeeze Dean’s hip and the other moved to his neck, testing which areas were the most sensitive. Dean cringed as Castiel’s fingers moved just under his ear, a yelp escaping his mouth. Cas was mesmerized at the sight of Dean this way. He never wanted to see Dean any less happy than he looked now, yet obviously that wasn’t possible.

And it looked like Dean would run out of breath soon. Cas relented his attack and moved off of Dean, taking a seat beside him on the bed and stroking his hair absently. “Oh my gahahod.. I’ll kill Sam for this…” Dean mumbled, laughter still leaking out through his speech.

"My apologies, Dean, I simply wanted to see you happier." Cas smiled. Dean had to admit that he felt a lot better now than he had before. And even though he hated being tickled, he couldn’t deny he had enjoyed having Cas so close to him… Overpowering him.. 

It looked as though whatever the thought was that had been bothering Dean all day was returning, and Cas was desperate to stop it. Had this all been for nothing? ”Dean- I’m sorry- Please don’t be upset again. What is wrong?” Cas moved closer, helping the older Winchester up into a sitting position.

Dean caught eyes with the angel, and they remained locked for enough time that would make any other human feel extremely uncomfortable. “It’s- nothing just- really it’s nothing-“

"I know that it isn’t nothing, Dean."

Dean sighed, looking down at the floor. “Okay look I’ve just been… Struggling with some, uh, feelings… I’ve been having… Uh… Lately.” He mumbled, shying away uncharacteristically from the piercing blue eyes before him.

Cas cocked his head to the side, taking in every word Dean had to say. “What do you mean?” Cas looked perplexed.

"I- dammit Cas…" Dean was frustrated with himself and the fact that Cas was one of those people you had to be straightforward with in order for them to understand, "Look I just.. I can’t get you out of my head. And it’s not- I’m not supposed to think like that." Dean admitted nervously.

"Dean.." Cas didn’t know what to say. He had never imagined that the hunter would ever reciprocate his feelings. He assumed that Dean would never feel that way because his vessel was male and Dean at least seemed to be interested in only females.

Dean finally looked up at Cas, searching his deep blue eyes for any sign of a response. He had no idea if the angel felt the same way.

"Is.. Is that the reason you’ve been upset lately…? Because of me?" Castiel’s voice cracked; he felt horrible. He hated seeing Dean unhappy for any reason, and knowing it was because of him, even indirectly, made him feel even worse.

"It wasn’t your fault, like I said I was just-"

But Dean never got to finish his sentence because Castiel’s lips quickly crashed against his, muting any further words or explanation. Cas had pushed him back against the bed, the hunter allowing him to take control. They kissed until Dean almost turned blue from lack of oxygen, and he reluctantly pulled away to take in air. “Cas..” he mumbled breathlessly.The angel simply smiled back at him. They ended up snuggled up on the bed kissing throughout the evening.

Needless to say Dean was in a much better mood.


End file.
